The Seven Deities
by LunariZQ
Summary: In the land of Azeroth lives seven siblings, each with their own unique abilities and background. Having most of their powers sealed away, each must complete their own 'trial' in order to regain their lost power as well as return back home. Rated M for future lemons and coarse language. PS. This story changes the lore in many critical points.
1. Chapter 1: A Demon

**First of all, this story will change the lore in many points so if you dislike that, get the hell out now. If you don't mind however, than please, sit back and enjoy. This story will also include many characters from other franchises such as DMC. This story is also my first fanfic and was a bit rushed so bear with me here.**

 **This is a story about Seven brothers and sisters in the world of Azeroth. Unknown to most around them, they are beings beyond god with much of their power sealed for unknown purposes.**

 **Chapter 1: Demon**

 ***Year 5 ADP(After Dark Portal) at the Dark Portal in the Southern East reaches of the Blasted Lands***

The armies of the Alliance gather at the Dark Portal after the armies of the Horde have been driven back. Knowing that closing the Portal was only possible from the other side in the lands of Draenor, six Alliance heroes have volunteered to sacrifice themselves in order to protect Azeroth from the invading Orcs. Alleria Windrunner, Commander Turalyon, Archmage Khadgar, 2 others and Dante, a human captain.

Standing together in a line, the six heroes looked at one another and back at the armies behind them, their eyes grim from the hard-fought war against the Horde.

Taking deep breaths, the five excluding Dante seemed to gaze at the army of the Alliance, taking in a last look of their comrades and friends. That is, until, they heard a loud cough from behind them and near the portal.

Looking towards the source of the sound, the group noticed Dante standing but a mere meter away from the portal. His red trench coat with a hood seemed to glide to his left as the warm summer breeze blew. He wore a white T-shirt under his coat with black pants, leather combat boots and a pendants, a shining Emerald. On his back was a giant blade with a hellish design, a human skull with bones decorating its lower blade, its name was Rebellion. On the back of his trench coat also strapped two advanced looking pistols, Ebony and Ivory.

Looking at him with slight confusion, Alleria noticed how he stood tall unlike his usual easy going self, seemingly a head or so taller than herself, his brown hair cut short and his handsome face slightly scarred. Gazing at the Emerald pendant that hung around his neck, Alleria's mind drifted back to the night before when she gave it to him as a gift after confessing her love, him accepting and giving her his own red pendant. Her mind quickly snapped back as he spoke.

"Take care. All of you." He spoke in a serious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Turalyon as he attempted to walk towards Dante, but quickly stopped as Dante raised his hand. However Alleria quickly walked towards him, grabbing him by his shirt with her right hand.

"Are you suggesting that you will go through alone?!" She yelled with disbelief. Putting a gentle hand on her own, Dante looked into Alleria's teary eyed yet angered gaze.

"Yes, Alleria." He spoke before using some kind of invisible force to push elven woman back into Khadgar. Turning around he took two steps forward before glancing back. "Goodbye, Alleria."

"No! Dante! _Melamin_!" Shouted Alleria as she was held back by Khadgar. Looking up at the old mage, she demanded him to let her go.

"I am sorry, captain. But I gave Dante my word." Khadgar's left hand suddenly shone with a magical light, creating a barrier that prevented anyone from entering the Portal.

"I Don't Care! Let Me Go At Once!" Yelled Alleria as she freed herself from Khadgar's grip, only to be stopped by the barrier. Punching and kicking the barrier, Alleria continued to shout.

"Khadgar. Let us pass." Demanded Turalyon as he drew his holy blade and held it at Khadgar's neck.

"It is too late already." Replied Khadgar. The Portal's energy suddenly began to dissipate, starting from the edges and drawing towards the centre.

"NO! DANTE! NO!" Shouted Alleria, tears flowing down her cheek as she looked through the small portal that's about to disappear.

The Portal disappeared with a soft 'whoosh' sound, silence quickly following. Alleria dropped to her knees, covering her eyes with one hand as quiet streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. Not caring for the crowd that watched behind her.

"Dante…" She whispered to herself in a choked voice. Her hand reached for the pendant that he had given her, its blood red jewel lined with gold.

 ***On the other side of the portal***

After closing the portal with his magic, Dante drew his blade, Rebellion. Its size bigger than two greatswords combined. Also drawing one of his dark silver pistols(Ivory), he aimed it towards the approaching Orc Army. Stabbing the blade into the ground next to his feet, red energy swirled around him as his left eye lit up with a fiery red, his right a dark, flowing purple, the marks of a demon. However the energy was not at all related to the fel energy the warlocks used.

As the fiery energy continued to swirl around him, a massive emblem appeared under and around his feet in a three metre radius. Raising his pistol and aiming it towards the approaching orc army, he spoke in a deep and echoed voice as the orcs began to charge. "Tier 12 magic. Inferno Rain."

The ground began to shake, halting the advance of the Orc army as they looked around in confusion. As one looked up, he quickly noticed fires raining down from the darkened skies of Draenor.

As many orcs quickly shook out of their daze, they quickly resumed charging the man who stood before the closed portal. As the first orc reached Dante, lifting his axe above his head, Dante simply stood still.

Confusion took over the orc's mind, causing him to hesitate for a mere second. Dante smiled with a wicked grin, speaking in an echoed voice. "Tier 7 magic, Hell Cannon."

As beams of magic began to swirl around his left arm, the end of his pistol as well as the runes engraved on it began to glow a bright, sinister red. Taking only a moment to charge, Dante quickly pulled the trigger.

"An audible 'clicking' sound was all that was heard before a massive beam of red and black energy shot forward through the orc army, wiping out hundreds to thousands in the single shot.

As the beam dispersed, the remaining orc army looked in shock and fear at the scorched ground scattered with ashes approximately 20 or so metres wide.

During those few moments, massive balls of fire dived into the ranks of the orcs. Emerging from them were Giant Infernos burning with a fiery red, similar to that of Dante's coat. As they roared at the orc soldiers, many turned around, attempting to retreat as the Infernos' numbers continued to grow from 4-5 to 40-50 in mere seconds.

As fire continued to rain down upon the barren land of Draenor, Dante walked forward, stopping as he reached the many flights of steps. Stabbing 'Rebellion' into the ground, he let his arms drop to his side as he surveyed the battlefield with fiery eyes.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he continued to look ahead as he spoke out in a cocky voice. "About time you arrived."

"Apologies Master. I only felt your presence moments after you entered the portal." Spoke a gently yet seductive voice from behind him.

Glancing over his right shoulder, he saw a succubus standing a meter or so behind him, walking over to stand at his side. Her horns seemed to curl back into her long, purplish hair that was let loose over her shoulders and reached down her lower back. Her skimpy body armor revealed much of her legs, arms and her well-endowed chest.

Standing next to Dante, she seemed to be a mere head or so shorter than him, her black wings outstretching a little before she quickly pulled them back behind her.

"That's fine. It's my fault after all, that most of your powers were sealed." Chuckled Dante as he returned his gaze to the battle at hand. The Infernos continued to burn and sweep through the last few Orcs as they roared with fury.

"Your power is as impressive as ever, Master." Awed the succubus sincerely as she looked upon the battlefield, seeing an Inferno flatten an Orc shaman under its foot.

"And yours will return soon. It will but take a few days." Smiled Dante as he looked at the succubus. "You can feel it already, can you not Kinzi?"

"Yes Master." Replied Kinzi as she returned Dante's gaze. "If I may, do you fear the wrath of Sargeras? Or perhaps Kil'jaeden and Archimonde? For they may not respond kindly to this offense."

Giving off a genuine laugh, Dante arched his back slightly as he looked towards the skies of the barren lands. "Afraid? Of those little demon lords and their self-proclaimed ruler of the universe. Hardly."

Slightly surprised at his response, Kinzi quickly replied as she lowered her head. "My apologies for asking such a meaningless question."

To Kinzi's surprise once more, she felt an arm quickly wrap around her lower back, pulling her close to Dante as he smiled down on her. "You sure you're a succubus?" He joked. "You seem too genuine and obedient to be one."

"T-That's j-just because...well.." Blushed Kinzi as she looked away. Releasing his grip on her waist, Dante began to walk forward down the steps.

Quickly following her master, Kinzi walked alongside Dante as they descended. "Where are the rest of your sisters?"

"They await your return and command at a hidden citadel North from here." Replied Kinzi. "You will find that many more have joined our cause and followed our teachings since you're last visit Master."

"Sounds good." Stated Dante with a grin before he suddenly stopped in his steps, holding his right hand up as he raised his left, pistol in hand. Kinzi seemed to quickly stop in her steps as well, looking around for any threats. "I hear you, little demon." Shouted out Dante in a sing-song voice.

The Infernos seemed to continue to rampage off to god-knows-where in the background as Dante took a few steps forward. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are."

Getting impatient in moments, Dante aimed in front of him and shot. At first, nothing seemed to happen. However, after a few moments of silence, a demon suddenly fell forward from the shadows.

Walking over and examining the corpse, Kinzi gasped softly before she spoke. "A spy."

Chuckling, Dante walked up behind her and looked down at it, using his foot to lift its head up. "Then I guess we better hurry." Turning to his right, he began to walk towards a 'road', following it deeper into Draenor. "Infernos. Carve a path to the hidden Citadel. Time to reclaim our lands."


	2. Chapter 2: A Spirit

**Here's another short piece inspired by an ancient Roman Myth. Now this chapter does contain a bit of adult content so if you're not exactly comfortable with that, DON'T READ IT!**

* **Elwynn Forests. Years before the Third War***

Near a small village of the Elwynn forests, sat a huge and wealthy Manor beside a lake. The head of the family that resided within the mansion was the so called 'ruler' of the nearby village. The tyrant continues to spread his influence through the forests, spreading to nearby villages and enslaving its people.

And of course, like all villages, there were rumours and legends about a being that lived within the dense woods of the forests. These rumours spoke of a Spirit who takes up the form of a man, punishing those who would commit heinous crimes against others.

 **Within the Manor in the slave dorms…**

A teenage girl with silky blonde hair and clear, blue eyes sat on her bedside wearing a black lingerie due to the tyrant, looking out the window into the dark, misty forests of Elwynn Forests. As the brilliant moonlight reflected off her tanned skin, her thoughts continued to drift back to the stories of the "Spirit of Elwynn" her grandmother use to tell her before she was taken away to this Tyrant's manor.

Putting her hands and closing her eyes into a praying position, she got to her knees before whispering softly. "Great Spirit of Elwynn. Please, accept my offering and punish this tyrant."

As she opened her eyes, nothing appeared to happen as the wind whistled past her window and into her small room. Sighing, she stood up as she turned her gaze to the full moon amidst the dark, night sky. "I still believe."

A sudden knock disturbed the quiet atmosphere as her wooden door swung open, revealing a Manor guard. Speaking with evil intent, he quickly grabbed hold of her upper arm, almost dragging her out of the room. "The lord has need of your services."

Walking through the many corridors of the Manor, the guard directed her to a room with two huge, wooden doors lined with gold. "Head on in." He said as he opened the door.

As she hesitantly walked in, the first thing that caught her eye was the huge bed that sat on the opposite side of the room. A huge chandelier appeared to hang down from the middle of the ceiling whilst the floor was carpeted with a soft, red material.

Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly stopped as a door to her left swung open, revealing a massive, fat man with a shaggy beard and lustful eyes. Wrapped in a white towel, he took a seat at his bed as he looked at the girl. "Ah! So you've arrived."

"Yes." The girl spoke before adding hesitantly. "Sir." The girl reached her left hand up to rub her right arm, clearly uncomfortable.

The fat man laughed and clapped as he spoke. "Cindy, was it?"

"It's Sin." She corrected quickly, clearly not the first time someone's got her name wrong.

"Cindy suits you better." Said the man with an evil grin. "You are still a virgin? No?"

Sin's eyes slightly widened as the man asked her. Looking down and lowering her head, she stuttered. "Y-Yes…"

Laughing once again, the man continued. "Perfect!" Getting up from his bed, he began to approach the fearful girl as she began to back away.

"No wait! Sir! Please! Don't do this! Please!" She began to beg as her back hit the door. Reaching for the door knob and twisting it, it was clear that it was locked from the outside.

As he reached her, he quickly grabbed her right arm as his right hand darted to her treasure beneath, rubbing it with his middle finger. "There's no escape. Why don't you just...enjoy this rather than struggle."

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Sin shut her eyes as a tear drop appeared on the corner of her left eye. " _Great Spirit. Please. I give you my life. Just please, don't let this tyrant get away with his crimes against the people. Please, accept my offering. Please…"_

Hearing nothing but silence, she continued to squirm under the man's grip as he quickly grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. Getting on top of her and pinning her arms above her head, he began to remove his bath towel, revealing his fully erect manhood as it sprung up and faced Sin.

Smiling, he grabbed her head and began to push her towards his rod. "You will have to do this eventually."

Now poking at her lips, Sin continued to struggle, attempting to move her head away or at least turn her head. Smelling his stench despite his recent shower, her thoughts drifted back to when she was a young girl about the age of 7 or so.

 **9 years ago…**

In the woods near the small village, Sin skipped around, collecting the various flowers that grew in the area and placing them into her small basket. As she continued on deeper into the woods, her eyes caught something glowing near the stream up ahead.

As she approached, her gaze wandered towards a man who knelt beside the stream, his right hand in the water. He appeared to be wearing a black Roman Centurion's armor lined with gold, his helmet to his side. Twin swords were strapped to his belt as his handsome face looked into the stream.

As Sin walked closer, small lights appeared to dance around him, almost as if they were happy. "Who are you?" The young girl asked.

Raising his head at the sudden voice, the man stood up to his full size, a good 8ft tall, as big as any orc, as his short black hair seemed to shine slightly. His once monotone and intimidating face quickly softened as he looked down at the small girl in a red dress with his brown eyes. "I am Damocles."

"Damocles?" Asked the girl as if the word was supposed to mean something. "Well I'm Sin."

Smiling, Damocles approached the girl and knelt down. "Why are you here, so deep in the woods, little one?"

Looking at him with her bright, blue eyes, she replied with a big smile. "I'm collecting flowers for my mom. It's her birthday today so I thought I'd surprise her." Holding up the basket and showing him the various flowers she had already collected.

With a slight chuckle, the man replied in a soft yet hardened tone. "I think she'd love them."

"You really think so?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes, I believe she would." He replied. A short silence followed as the girl smiled brightly before asking. "What're you doing here mister?"

Slightly surprise at her question, he hesitated before replying. "I'm out here to do a favour for my sister."

"A favour? For your sister?" Asked the girl with curiosity.

"Yes. My sister loves experimenting so she asked me to collect a lily flower." He spoke as the girl listened. "But I cannot seem to find one." He chuckled.

Reaching into her basket of flowers, Sin pulled out a light blue flower, not yet blooming. "Here Mister."

Surprised once more, Damocles took the blue flower in his gloved hand, looking at the girl. "Isn't this for your mother?"

The girl simply grinned at his question. "It's ok. I'll find more."

Chuckling once more, the man got up to his feet and looked down at the girl. "Thank you, Sin."

"No problem Mister." The girl swayed slightly. "What are those, by the way?" She pointed at the glowing orbs that danced around him as he looked towards where she was pointing at. Smiling, he replied. "They're spirits."

"Spirits? But aren't spirits supposed to go to the afterlife?" Asked the girl as she recalled her teachings.

"Some spirits fail to pass on to the afterlife, that's why I am here to guide them." He replied as he looked down at her.

"You're a shaman?" She asked.

"Not exactly. But I guess I'm somewhat similar." He said before a voice called out from the opposite side of the stream.

"Hey Damo! You got what we needed yet?" Said a young man with short brown hair, similar features to Damocles and wearing a red trench coat with a white T-shirt and jeans. A massive sword could be seen strapped to his back as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, Dante." Replied Damocles as he looked towards the young man.

"Good. Then let's get a move on already old man." He said as he began to turn away. "Hey Kiddo." He gave a wave before dashing off into the woods.

Turning his gaze back to Sin, Damocles gave off a smile before following Dante. "It was nice meeting you Sin. And thank you for this flower."

Returning his smile, the girl watched with surprise as Damocles suddenly disappeared in a misty turquoise before reappearing on the other side of the stream, dashing after Dante at incredible speeds and leaving a ghostly trail of his movement behind. "I'm not that old yet brother." He shouted in the distance.

 **Current time….**

Sin continued to struggle as the tyrant attempted to force his fat manhood into her mouth. Hoping once more, Sin prayed within her mind. " _Please Great Spirit. Please help me. Help me. I'll do anything."_

As nothing happened once more, her beliefs began to sway as she called out. "Help me Damocles!"

The candles within the room suddenly dimmed as the fat man looked around in shock before shouting out. "What the hell was that?! Guards!"

Getting off of Sin for the moment, the man looked around the room in fear. Walking towards the door and reaching for the doorknob, he quickly backed away as one of the doors opened, revealing the same Manor guard that dragged Sin to the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted the Tyrant in a loud voice. Silence followed as the guard looked at him blankly. "I said...What the hell is going on! Answer me!"

The man pushed the guard with both hands, expecting the guard to react. However, the guard simply fell backwards, his armor hitting the ground as the sound echoed through the enormous house. Backing away in fear, the man continued to look around the room.

Sin seemed to look around as well, wondering what exactly was going on despite her hunches. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped as well, goosebumps appearing on her shoulder as she curled up slightly.

As the man looked towards the door, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Turning around, his gaze was returned by a pair of dark, sinister red eyes. The man that now stood in front of him appeared to be wearing a full set of black Roman armor and a centurion's helmet all lined with gold. Tattered pieces of cloth could be seen under his pauldron as his cape was ripped to shreds once upon a time. As the man looked into this Centurion's eyes, he felt his soul ripping away from him.

The centurion's face itself appeared to be emotionless and covered in black and white paint. Drawing his twin blades, he angled them at his side as the Centurion continued to stare at the tyrant.

"W-Who..Who are you?" Asked the fat man in a fearful voice.

Replying in a ghostly and raspy voice, the Centurion replied. "I am Damocles…."

Gulping, the fat man mustered the courage to ask yet another question. "W-what do you want?"

The Centurion seemed to turn slightly, glancing over his shoulder and gazing at Sin on the bed, the Centurion seemed to smile slightly before looking back at the fat man with a neutral yet intimidating expression. "Your head…"

Slowly walking towards the tyrant, the fat man began to back away, only to find that the door behind him suddenly shut closed. As Damocles got closer, a green and blue mist began to gather around his foot as bright orbs danced around him. The mist began to appear under the tyrant's foot as well as Damocles stopped a good three metres of so in front of him.

"I am the Spirit of Vengeance." Damocles spoke as he raised his blade. Now with his back to the door, the tyrant exclaimed desperately. "Wait! Please! I can give you money! Slaves! Anything you want!"

Giving off a raspy chuckle, Damocles walked forwards. "You attempted to rape a little girl that helped me. Now, you shall pay for your crimes."

"No! Wai-" He shouted before Damocles sliced both of his arms off and then chopping his head off with both blades on either side.

Looking down at the corpse as it dropped to the ground, the Ghostly Centurion spoke emotionlessly. "Your debt is paid."

As the mist and orbs began to disperse, Damocles turned around and walked towards a frightened yet hopeful Sin. Sin quickly got off the bed and turned to face the Centurion as he removed his helmet, revealing the handsome face she saw 9 years ago. "It's really you…"

"Yes, Sin." Damocles spoke as he reached a hand out to her. Sin looked down at his gloved hand before reaching out with her own. Smiling, Damocles continued. "I believe that I've completed my end of the bargain."

Returning his smile, Sin replied with seriousness yet a small amount of happiness. "My life is yours."

"Then let us go." He said before a bright mist enveloped the both of them.

Moments later, as the mist dispersed, all that was left was the corpse of the tyrant within the room.

 **I am Hate. I am Vengeance. I am. Damocles...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Gravewalker

**What is up guys and possibly girls (Although I doubt it). Welcome back to the Seven Deities! This time round, the story isn't as rushed so uh..yeah..sit back and enjoy. Also feedbacks/reviews would be really helpful. Or even just a simple comment :)**

 ***Elaine Silverleaf***

" _Where am I...It's so cold…."_ Laying on my back, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing through my blurry vision, were the outlines of a forest around me with mountains in the distance and a bright, white moon in the night sky. As my vision began to clear, blades of grass seemed to sway before my eyes, my blonde hair slightly covering my eyes as I began to notice something out of place. My vision seemed...slightly blue with a tint of green as I looked around. All throughout my body, I felt cold and frozen. As if I was…dead.

As I tried to remember what had happened before I 'blacked out', I realised that I had no memory of anything. My name was...Damn it all! I can't even remember that?!

I pondered for a few moments before deciding to give up for the time being. Surveying the area once more, I appeared to be in a clearing of some sort. With a dense forest surrounding it and a small stream a good 20 metres or so from where I lay.

Realising that I should attempt to get up at this point, I proceeded to moving my hands from my chest to my sides. However, my arms seemed to disobey my thoughts despite my best attempts at getting them to move even just slightly. _What the hell is happening?!_

Lifting my head with great effort, I looked down at my hands. My eyes widened as I looked down on my hands, my left arm with a silver gauntlet strapped around it. What use to be a nice, lightly tanned colour now contained a slight, light blue hue. Through the shock, my hands finally obeyed my commands as I lifted them upwards, reaching for the moon as I looked with shock and horror. " _What is this?! Am I…"_

The sound of light footsteps walking in my direction immediately caught my attention as I rolled my head to the right. Although my vision is still slightly blurry, I am still able to make out the figure of a man in black clothing and a hood over his head. He seemed to have two swords strapped on his back as well as two strange, cold blue lights glowing from the middle of his he continued to make his way towards me, I started to panic.

A few moments passed before he stood a mere metre away from me as I looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. He appeared to be wearing full, black leather armor, including his hood that appears to be attached to his trench coat, just under the collar, with extra padding on his chest area as well as a white pauldron with a some sort of blue energy line that ran all round the pauldron. Many knives and daggers could be seen hanging around his belt as well as another knife that was strapped to his left boot. At this distance, I could see that his 'swords' were actually twice the size of greatswords. If he could wield those, he must have immense strength.

As I looked up at his hidden face, I could see that he was wearing a smooth, black mask, his eyes glowing a cold blue with a neon green outline.

He appeared to be...studying me? As he stared at my frozen state for many long moments before kneeling down next to me. Despite my fear, I felt...attracted to him in an extremely strong way. As if something had happened between he and I in the past.

After another long, frightening silence. He spoke in a deep and powerful yet slightly muffled voice. "You have awaken."

The statement the man made seemed blindingly obvious to Elaine as she looked up at him with less frightful but more of a confused stare. He seemed to sense this as he continued. "How are you feeling?"

With great effort, Elaine was able to reply in a hushed voice, almost a whisper. "I...I feel...strange…"

The man seemed to ponder this for a moment before continuing. "Do you remember anything? Your name? Your age? Where you're from?"

"I….I can't remember.." Replied Elaine as she looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Your name is Elaine Silverleaf. You are 47 years old this year and you come from Silvermoon city." Stated the man in an understanding voice. Taking in this information, Elaine seemed to look away as she tried to remember. Even just a hint would bring her some comfort.

Sensing her discomfort, he continued. "Are you able to move?"

Elaine quickly looked back at him and spoke with a clearer voice. "Only my arms and hands."

To Elaine's surprise, the man reached down with his left hand and wrapped his arm around her armored back, bringing her up to a sitting position and supporting her weight. As she looked at him, glimpses of 'feelings' seemed to flood through her mind.

"You wish to know what has happened." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Y-Yes." Elaine stuttered back in surprise.

Taking her hand, he gave out a small sigh before speaking. "You died in battle."

Looking up at him in shock, which quickly turned into sadness, she looked down. Recovering after a few moments, she looked back up before speaking with a shaken voice. "So I'm…"

"No." Interrupted the man, already knowing what she was about to ask. "You have been reborn. But not as a servant of the Lich King."

A small amount of comfort filled her thoughts before she continued. "So what am I?"

"You are a Death Knight. Not created by the magic of the Scourge, but something that is much more powerful." He explained.

"What difference does it make?" She spoke with a hint of anger.

"You are free to do as you choose. Many have taken their own lives through shock and fear. I would not blame you if you choose to do so yourself." He said with calmness and a slight hint of affection as he held her hand gently in his gloved ones.

"Then please. Kill me." She said with certainty. "I do not wish to live as _this_."

The man seemed to chuckle slightly at her statement, despite the situation. "Is that truly what you want? Many that have accepted this new life have come to realise that this is not a curse. But a gift. A second chance."

Pondering the thought for a moment, her thoughts began to sway. "Who was I?"

"You are a Sin'dorei and was part of the special forces Lor'themar Theron created that embark on the most dangerous missions. You served Silvermoon faithfully for over 20 years, rising from a simple warrior to the rank of captain of the 4th division of the Special forces." He spoke as Elaine absorbed the information.

She seemed to stutter her next question as a moment of silence passed. "H-How did I...die?"

Looking down in a sinister way as his entire face was covered in the shadows of his hood, his eyes began to turn into a blood red colour before he regained control over his emotions. "You were sent on a mission. To obtain information about a rumoured stronghold of the Scourge in the lands of the Sin'dorei. Upon arrival, you indeed, did discover the stronghold. However it was much bigger than anticipated."

Pausing to let the information sink in, Elaine's eyes seemed to glance side to side as she attempted to recover pieces of her memories.

"You decided to attempt to plant explosives over the stronghold, eliminating the Scourge army in the process. Although you did manage to plant the explosives, you were unable to detonate them due to malfunctions. As you made your escape, you were shot with multiple arrows, one with poison that halts the functions of your respiratory systems completely after mere hours." He seemed to look with a slightly saddened look despite his mask covering his face. "I found you here. Suffering. Dying. So I made the call…"

"To resurrect me and turn me into... _this_." Finished Elaine with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes." The man looked away, appearing to be now ashamed at what he has done. To his surprise, he suddenly felt a slightly cold hand cupping his right cheek.

Gazing back at Elaine, he saw that she had somehow raised her hand up despite being resurrect a mere hour ago. She seemed to give off a beautiful smile before she spoke her next words. "You thought this was the right thing to do at the time, and I don't blame you." Elaine pursed her lips before continuing. "Even though I've lost my memories, I still remember one, important thing that mattered most."

The man returned her gaze with neutral eyes as he wondered what she remembered. Usually Death Knights remember nothing of their previous lives, no matter how much time had passed or how powerful or important it was to them.

Leaning in close, Elaine was mere inches away from the man as she smiled even more, revealing her pearl white teeth. "I love you, now and forever Talion."

The man seemed to gasp silently as his eyes widened in surprise.

A mere second passed before his eyes began to soften and his features turned into one of a smile as he raised his right hand up to caress her cheek. "Now and forever, my love."

Moving his hand away from her cheek, he slowly slid off his hood and took off his mask, revealing a handsome face. He appeared to be human, with chin long dark brown hair, defined features and hypnotising eyes as they began to turn into a warm blue.

He began to lean forward, Elaine following his lead as their lips touched. It was a simple kiss that lasted for what seemed to her, an eternity before they parted.

Talion seemed to chuckle as Elaine looked in confusion. "What is it?"

Talion stopped chuckling after a few moments, answering her with a smile. "You are special. When I resurrected you, I used all the power at my disposal. The result. Well it seems that, you're 'mostly alive'."

Elaine began to look even more confused at his statement, tilting her head sideways in a cute manner.

Talion resumed chuckling as he simply stated. "Notice anything about your hands?"

As Elaine turned her attention to her hand that cupped Talion's face, her hands seemed completely normal. Not even a hint of blue can be seen as she retracted her hand and examined it with suspicious eyes. "H-How…"

"I told you. I used all the power at my disposal." He spoke as she looked back at him with her mouth slightly open. "The only effects of a Death Knight that you will feel is most likely, from what I assume, memory loss and having blue-green eyes, perhaps cold skin."

Taking in what he had said, she returned her attention to her hand. Touching it with her other hand, it still felt cold however. The sudden touch of Talion's hand snapped her out of her trance as she gazed at him.

During her thoughts, Talion had already put his mask and hood back on. He then spoke as he got Elaine's attention. "Shall we go? We're technically still in 'Scourge Territory'."

"Of course." Replied Elaine without hesitation. With the help of Talion, she was able to stand up. At first her legs seemed to give in instantly. However after a few attempts, she was able to finally stand on her own and even walk.

Looking at her, she appeared to be wearing full leather armor like Talion except Silver lined with gold. Her chest however, appeared to be covered by a polished metal chest plate. Her leather armor was of a silvery color, how they managed to dye it that color was beyond her understanding. Twin knives seemed to sit on her belt, but other than that, she seemed to be unarmed.

"Where are we going?" Elaine asked as she looked at Talion who stood behind her as she practiced walking normally.

"Your comrades believe you're dead. Your younger sister, and only family, however, know that you are still alive. I had sent a messenger to request her to meet me at my fort."

"Convenient." Elaine chuckled. "So we're going to the fort then?"

"Appears so." As he looked towards the mountains in the distance, decorated with snow at its peaks. "It's a four day march from here. But I've got a few connections along the way that may make the journey shorter."

"Oh?" Asked Elaine with a raised eyebrow.

Returning his gaze to the elven beauty, Talion gave off a small smirk. "Frost Dragons, specifically. I believe a few of my dark rangers have also been dispatched nearby in the Ghostlands."

As Talion walked towards her, he grabbed her shoulder gently before stating. "When you're ready, we'll go."

Hopping on one foot, Elaine tested her balance and strength before replying. "Think I'll be fine. Let's go."

 **So that is the end of this chapter. Now for those of you who enjoy this story, don't worry, I'll try post another chapter hopefully in the next two weeks. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read my stories, ciao and have a good life.**


End file.
